The present invention pertains to novel compositions prepared by reacting nitrogen-containing aromatic heterocyclic compounds substituted with at least one group of a carboxylic acid, carboxylic acid ester, carboxylic acid anhydride, carboxylic acid halide or combination thereof, and organic fatty amines.
During the drilling and servicing of oil and gas wells, the metal tools and equipment associated therewith are susceptible to corrosion. It is therefore highly desirable to have corrosion inhibitors for the protection of these metal tools and equipment. The present invention provides corrosion inhibitors for use at both low and high temperatures. The deeper the wells, the higher the temperature; therefore there is a need for inhibitors suitable for use at both low and high temperatures.